Earning a Soldier's Purple Heart
by youneverleftmyside
Summary: Timothy Robbins comes home from a long mission with the US Army. He will not be coming home alone though. How will his big sister, Arizona, take to his new combat buddy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arizona was perched at her desk in a swivel chair, rereading one of her brother's most recent letters from Afghanistan. He hadn't written in close to a month and she was starting to assume the worst. There was always a possibility that he could just be travelling with his platoon to a new location. This was usually the case, but there was also a chance that two men dressed in their Army greens would come rapping on her door at any moment. To dismiss the scary thoughts, she read the last few sentences of his letter once more,

"The next time I come home, I'll be bringing a friend. I'd love for you to meet someone who's been my "Arizona" while I'm out here. I love you, sis. I'll stay safe.

Love, Tim."

Tim had mentioned this friend a few times before in previous letters. He seems like a really awesome guy by the stories she's read. 'Cal,'her brother calls him. She couldn't wait to meet him and she really couldn't wait to wrap her arm's around her baby brother again.

—-

Arizona's eyes jolted open at the sudden ear-piercing noise that came from her least favorite possession, her pager. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was definitely sure it was the middle of the night. Instinctively, she rolled out of bed and practically crawled to her dresser, squinting to read the digits that were displayed on the screen. Of course it was a 911, what else would she need a consult for at three-thirty in the morning?

The blonde huffed and slithered herself into the freshest set of scrubs she could manage before scaled the steps of her apartment building and sprinting towards the ER entrance. Living across the street from the hospital worked to her advantage sometimes, but definitely not when it was interrupting her precious night's sleep.

When the door slid open and her eyes focused, she was one hundred percent sure she was still home in her bed dreaming. She really needed to stop reading her brother's letters before bed because there he was, dressed in his camouflage uniform with a shiny gold badge that was engraved with their last name, "Robbins," above his right breast pocket.

Arizona bit the inside of her cheek, trying to wake herself up, but it wasn't happening. It wasn't until she felt strong arms embrace her that all of the emotions of her favorite person's homecoming came full force. This wasn't a dream. This was definitely real life. Arizona clung to her brother as if he might be taken away from her at any moment. She refused to let go for what seemed like hours.

"Tim," she managed to mumble out between sobs of joy. Her heart wouldn't stop fluttering in her chest and she could feel her brother's doing the same beneath his greens.

"I'm here, Zona. I told you I'd be back for you," Tim whispered in her ear.

Arizona had forgotten all about how tired she was or the fact that she was sobbing in the middle of the ER. Nothing mattered to her but the fact that her brother was finally through with his mission.

—-

The chief had given Arizona the following day off, allowing her to spend some time with her little brother. The blonde woman woke up the next morning to a noise she never thought she'd miss. The sounds of Tim's obnoxious snores echoed through the entire apartment.

She shuffled from beneath the sheets of her mattress and poked her head out of her bedroom door. There, in the living room, she saw Tim spread out across the couch bed in nothing but a pair of Captain America boxer briefs. She smiled at the sight; at how comfortable he seemed. She silently agreed with herself that anywhere but war was a comfortable place for her brother.

The blonde slipped back into her bedroom and took a quick shower in the master bathroom, wanting to head to the grocery store to stock up on all of Tim's favorite things before he woke up. He'd flown in late last night and rushed straight to the hospital, thinking that his sister would be working the night shift. When he found Dr. Hunt and he explained the situation, Owen was quick to page Arizona right in.

Arizona slipped into a comfortable sweatshirt and a pair of leggings after blow-drying her hair and running her fingers through it a few times for good measure. She knew she'd be in and out at the store, so she wasn't dressing to impress anybody. She grabbed her keys and her purse before stepping through the mohagony portal and heading towards the car.

—-

Arizona had began rushing through the isles towards the end of her trip, her stomach beginning to growl with hunger pains and her bloodstream eager for some caffeine. After grabbing a box of Trix cereal, her brother's favorite, she turned a sharp corner, only to collide with a large display of paper towels, which immediately toppled over onto her.

Arizona fell to the ground in defeat after trying to keep herself from doing so. She mumbled a few curse words under her breath before trying to calm herself by closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Woah, clean up on isle five," a strange voice chimmed in from behind her.

Arizona poked her head over her shoulder to find a tall, Latina woman smile a white, toothy smile at her. Of course the blonde would make a fool of herself with beautifully attractive women around.

The Latina extended a tan hand to the blonde and tried lifting her to her feet, failing multiple times, as the blonde just couldn't make footing with all of those puffy paper towel rolls surrounding her. Arizona noticed the coffee in the stranger's hand was spilling all down her arm, the lady wincing in pain.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Arizona apologized when her feet were on finally on solid ground again.

"It's alright," the woman said, shaking her arm, which had become red from the burn.

"Can I take a look at it? I'm a doctor and…" Arizona offered, but was quickly shot down.

"No, it's okay," the stranger reassured her with a smile and ripped open one of the rolls Arizona had knocked over. She tore away one of the towels and wiped up the mess that was made on her burning flesh, "I'm Callie."

This moment was the first time Arizona could truly admire this woman's majestic beauty. The jeans she wore clung to her curvy hips so perfectly that it was almost as if they were made for her. Her blouse hung low in the front, teasing the blonde with a peak of cleavage. Callie's smile as the icing on the cake. It was infectious. It was almost addicting. "Nice to meet you, Callie," Arizona said, becoming so distracted by the chocolate brown eyes that peered into her blue ones that she forgot to introduce herself. Their hands were still touching, shooting electricity down the vertebrae of the blonde's spine. The instant connection was unlike anything Arizona had ever experienced.

Before Callie could ask the breath-takingly gorgeous woman for a name, they were bombarded by a group of teenaged workers who were ordered by a manager to clean up the mess they made. The two women stood hopeless for a moment as caution signs pushed their connection apart. The ladies shared sympathetic smiles before turning their backs to one another. Arizona quickly check out, embarrassed and flustered. As much as she wished she could have spoken to Callie longer, she hoped she'd never have to face her again after embarrassing herself like that.

—-

When Arizona arrived back at her apartment, she noticed that her parking spot was already taken by a midnight blue BMW. The blonde cursed under her breath and pulled into a spot much further than desirable, before grabbing all of the bags and lugging them up the steps. When she finally made it through the door of her apartment, she dropped the bags, "Some jackass was parked in my…" she stopped in her tracks when she noticed that there was a second person in her home, but this person wasn't a stranger. No. The woman who stood in her living room was just the person she begged a higher power that she'd never have to see her again. Callie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Zona, this is Cal," Tim said, grabbing the Latina by the shoulders and shaking her gently.

Arizona stood dumbfounded, her mouth slack-jawed. She wanted to make words spew from her lips, but it just wouldn't happen, "You're…" she finally mumbled.

"I'm Cal. Nice to finally meet you, Arizona," The Latina smirked, holding out the same hand she had used to help Arizona up just a short time ago. The same hand that sent shivers down her pale pink spine, "That's my beamer in your spot, too. I'm sorry. I'm that jackass."

Arizona's cheeks flushed with blood once more. Pronouns were never used in any of the letters Tim had sent home. The blonde never would have guess that 'Cal' was a woman, let alone someone so pleasing to the senses. Arizona sheepishly took Callie's hand bashfully, offering her a polite, dimpled smile.

"Nice to meet you," she uttered, playing along with the Latina's little game.

"Hey, would it be alright if Cal stayed here for the night? I can sleep on the floor or something," he suggested, picking up the bags that his sister had dropped. He noticed the exchange of conversation between his two favorite women's eyes but couldn't read them.

"That's no problem at all," Arizona articulated, picking up a few more of the bags and taking them into the kitchen.

"AH! Trix cereal, how I've missed you," Tim cuddled the large box in his muscled arms and gently kissed it a few times.

Callie strutted into the kitchen just in time to witness this. Both women gave Tim a raised left eyebrow and a scowled lip. The man put the box on the counter and chuckled, "this is why she was my you when I was away," Tim said to his big sister, "you two are just the same."

—-

That evening, after Callie cooked an orgasmic meal for three, they sprawled out on the couch with Tim in the center, and popped in a movie.

"What is this garbage?" Tim asked, raising an erect finger towards the flat screen mounted on the apartment wall.

"It's The Hunger Games," Arizona explained, "it's really good, I promise."

"The Hunger Games?" Tim questioned, picking up the video box, "sounds gay."

"HEY!" the two women in the room exclaimed simultaneously. How insync these two strangers were was almost scary.

Arizona retracted into the couch, gluing her eyes to the screen but not paying one bit of attention to the film. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even comment on the perfection and beauty that is Jennifer Lawrence. Her mind was roaming around another woman. She wasn't sure if Callie was into the ladies or not. She wasn't sure if the Latina was defending the movie or her sexuality from her brother's comment. The blonde sunk into the couch lower, forcing her arms across her chest and sighing.

Callie was smiling, feeling the tension in the room from the uncomfortable situation she was putting the blonde in. She knew Arizona was stewing in her own thoughts right now because she was doing just the same. The feelings the blonde made her feel were something she had never felt before. Callie has never felt a connection with someone before. Arizona's touch was like lightning piercing through her skin. She wish the blonde knew more about her. At least as much as Callie knew about the blonde. She'd already heard most of her childhood stories from Tim. She knew she liked girls as well. It was almost as if they'd been friends for years. She's been waiting to put a figure to the name. Arizona. This was her only chance to make an impression on the blonde. Every moment counted.

"I'm tired," Callie whispered in Tim's ear halfway through the film she wished she'd been paying more attention to.

Tim paused the movie and stood up, turning around to find two sets of coinciding eyes peering up at him. "I can sleep on the floor," he suggested once again.

"Tim, no. I'll sleep on the floor," Callie insisted.

"How about this," Arizona interjected, "Tim sleeps on the couch bed and Callie and I will sleep in my bed." 'Oh, no,' Arizona thought to herself, 'Will I be able to control myself with a flawless woman like Callie occupying the right side of my bed?'

Callie and Arizona exchanged glances, the blonde silently asking if this was okay.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Callie replied nonchalantly, rising from the couch. She was more nervous than she was making known. It had been one long, gruesome, sexless year for the Latina and sharing a bed with a beautiful lady such as Arizona was something she would have to mentally and physically prepare herself for.

Callie shuffled over to her military-issued duffle bag and zipped it open, pulling the first night shirt and shorts that she could find. She slipped into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror after stripping from her day's attire.

"You can do this, Callie. You're a Torres. You're tough. You can resist her. You cannot sleep with her. You will sleep beside her and nothing more," she whispered to herself. She splashed some cold water on the caramel flesh of her face and stepped out of the master bathroom. Arizona was already in bed, facing away from her. Her bare shoulders were poking out from the blanket. Only a thin strap of pink cut a line through each shoulder blade. Blonde locks were pulled into a loose bun on top of the creamy woman's head. Callie took a silent deep breath and swallowed the thick lump in her throat that had began to constrict her breathing.

She beginning to compare this moment of hardship with her times in Afghanistan. She'd pulled herself through vigorous battle after battle but after sliding between the Egyptian cotton sheets that were drenched in the aroma that was soully Arizona's, she knew she'd be in for the fight of her life tonight. She wanted more than anything to slither her hand around Arizona's ribcage and pull her in close, her back against the Latina's front. She wanted to smell the cucumber melon shampoo scent that lingered in those fair tresses. She urned for to feel the texture of the baby softness in her silky white skin. She wanted everything that was, has been, and always will be Arizona Robbins.

Arizona could feel brown orbs on her from beside her. She listen to Callie's uneven breathing and sometimes even forgot to breathe herself. She'd never felt this way before. No one has ever physically taken her breath away. She felt a sudden divet being made on the other side of the mattress, her body sizzling from the closeness. She was thanking whatever higher power had told her to buy a queen sized mattress. They were meerly inches apart now. The blonde could feel the radiation of heat from Callie's body beside her. She wanted to roll over. She wanted to take those perfectly plump lips to her own and show the Latina just how she felt about her. She wanted to convey in one kiss that these feelings they had so undoubtly felt about each other the moment their eyes met weren't figments of their imagination.

Both Callie and Arizona chickened out. They let their eyes shut without making any kind of movement. Falling into dreamland, they internally promised themselves tomorrow…maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Smut occurs in this chapter. beware! and have fun. ;)

Chapter 3

Arizona's vision was distorted. She was sleepishly dazing between dreamland and the real world. Were the arms wrapped tightly around her part of her reverie? Was the heartbeating into her ear her own or someone else's? Her eyes eased open, unvealing the truth within her queries. Those really were Callie's arms and heartbeat, not just a figment of her imagination. Callie was flat on her back, still far into the depths of dreamland. The blonde was balanced on her side, her face pressed against the fabric of the Latina's Army Strong t-shirt. Her chest was rising and falling beneath her skull, creating a euphoric sense of calm for Arizona. She slowly lifted her head and sat up, taking in the detailed features in Callie's face for the first time. Her eyebrows were sculpted in such a way that made her face look stern and threatening, but the smile lines creased into the woman's cheeks softened her expression. Her lavish, black hair was spilled all over the pillow beneath her head. She looked so peaceful. Like a sleeping beauty. Arizona didn't have time to stop herself. She knew there was only one way to wake Snow White. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, leaning in to capture the limp ones beneath her. Just like in Snow White, the princess instantly reacted to the kiss. Callie played a heavy hand on the back of Arizona's neck, deepening the kiss.

Callie's body was completely out of her mind's control. She was reacting to the pale lips pressed against her own in ways that could not be described. How had this even come about? She didn't remember making any moves on the blonde. She was sleeping away only a moment ago. It was like starting a movie halfway through. There were pieces missing but the Latina couldn't complain. The soft fingerlips grazing at the sides of her hips were stealing the remaining oxygen from her lungs.

"Ari-," before Callie could say another word, a tongue was invading her mouth, snaking around her own, sending a thick heat coursing through her center. The Latina grabbed the blonde by her sides and guided her into her lap to straddle tanned legs. Arizona's lips began their journey down the side of a caramel neck. White teeth grazed the sensitive skin, making Callie hiss between her own pearly whites. Phalanges carefully fingered their way under sleep shirts, quick to tear them from torsos. Callie decided to express her dominance by switching positions. The much broader woman pinned Arizona onto the mattress by her shoulders before reattaching their lips. When their tongues joined once more, a moan was released. Neither of the women were sure which throat the sound had come from, but neither cared to question. Arizona's center was pressed against a bare stomach. She was sure the moans she was hearing now were coming from her, as a hot hand was pressed into the fabric of her shorts, silently pleading her to lose them. Arizona swiftly shimmied free of the restricting fabrics, leaving her body bare and exposed.

Callie took a moment to open her eyes and quickly scope out the events occuring. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Arizona's face was pleading and eager for more of the Latina's touch. Callie carefully smirked at the petite body beneath her before kissing a slick neck with sensitive lips. She travelled lower south, taking a pale pink nipple into her mouth, her tongue orbiting the erect nub.

Arizona groaned in pleasure, bucking her hips towards the ceiling. She'd never wanted anything more than Callie to relieve the pent-up sensitivity at her core.

"Please," The Peds surgeon begged into the brunette hair that was spread across her face and chest. She barely knew this woman, but she urned for her every inch of her being.

Callie chuckled teasingly, lightly tracing her fingers against the tensed flesh of Arizona's stomach. The blonde flinched as Callie finally began her work on a soaked and desperate spot between the blonde's legs.

Tim was jolted from his sleep by a slight rapping sound coming from somewhere inside of the apartment. He cursed his body for instinctively waking him at any possibility of potential danger. This was a price he'd been paying since he joined the Army. He rose from the bed, listening closely to the noises he now identified as moans coming from his big sister's bedroom. He tried his hardest not to erupt into laughter at the dirty spanish words escaping his best friend's quiet lips. He knew Callie had been showing an interest in Arizona ever since he had mentioned her when they met. By the willingness of his sister to allow Callie to share a bed with her, he knew the blonde was intrigued as well.

Tim crawled back into his bed, wrapping a pillow around his neck and ears so the thick cushion muffled out the sinful noise. He soon drifted back into a light sleep.

—-

Callie was suddenly jolted from her sleep when she felt a shift of weight relieving itself from the mattress. She eased an eyelid open, watching Arizona scurry into the bathroom behind her. The sound of rushing water indicated that the blonde had ran a shower for herself. Callie contimplated joining her, but decided that a cup of coffee would suit her much better, as she was exsausted from their night together.

Callie tossed back the covers that were stiff from dry sweat and felt around the dark room for her sleep clothes. She couldn't find the thong that once occupied her body before being violated by a certain blonde, so she she opted against looking any further and pulled on her shorts.

"Good morning!" Tim said enthusiastically when he saw his best friend making the walk of shame into the kitchen. He decided against bringing up the things he had heard the night before. He would wait until one of the women confessed.

Callie grumbled, reaching for the cup of coffee that Tim had just made for himself. "Thanks," she mumbled, trudging back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch that had already been folded up and put away. The morning news was blasting at a high volume, something Tim had always done when in the mornings with his clock radio when they were in boot camp together. Even during missions, this was a daily routine for him.

After a few more moments, Callie heard the bedroom door behind her open and close. She became dumbfounded as to why the blonde had shut the door behind her, until a cloud of sex filled the air around her. Callie grimaced at Arizona as she made her way towards the kitchen, wet hair falling over her robed shoulders. Callie wasn't sure what last night meant but she didn't want this to be a one night stand. Not only was the sex mind-blowing, but she felt a connection with Arizona and she knew the blonde felt it as well.

Arizona reappeared in the living room with two cups of coffee, one for herself and a second for the brunette. She smiled polite at Arizona, thanking her for knowing exactly what she needed. They sat on the couch in silence, almost as if they hadn't even touched each other the night before.

After a light breakfast, Tim insisted that the three of them went out for the day to venture around Seattle. Arizona reminded him that she had work that evening and that she couldn't, as she'd have to get some errands completed and work some sleep in before heading in.

Tim and Callie got dressed and ready and Callie picked up her duffle bag. "I'm gonna go start the car," Tim insisted, knowing the two women might need a moment before going their seperate ways.

"You're going?" Arizona asked, peering down at the Latina's duffle bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"I have an apartment," Callie explained, "I don't want to be a burden."

Arizona stepped closer. Why didn't she want Callie to leave? She honestly thought that the events of the night before had only occurred because Callie needed to take a load off. The blonde couldn't possibly mean anything to her, besides her best friend's sister. Somehow, though, Callie already meant so much to Arizona. She was the woman who protected her brother through the war. The woman who was willing to lend a helping hand even if most people would find her embarrassing to be around when she makes a mess. She was definitely something special. Obviously, if her brother chose her to call his best friend. She just wished that they could talk about this.

"I'm gonna get going," Callie said after a long string of silence. She wasn't sure what was going on in the blonde's head. She needed to get out. Spend some time with her best friend just to think things through, "I'll see you soon, Arizona." Callie needed to do something to reassure the Peds surgeon. She leaned in and rested a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking out the door.

"Great," Arizona said to the emptiness of her apartment before flopping into the couch. A long, gruesome shift would be ahead of her because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is all over the place but I hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter 4

Arizona eased her eyes open before jolting from the couch. How long had she been out? The sun had been tucked beneath the horizon for quite some time now. She looked at the clock on the entertainment center. She still had an hour to kill before going into work. The fatigue her body had felt before her nap had prohibited her from finishing any of her errands. Just as she had finished rubbing the sleep from her eyes, a small tap was to be heard on the front door of her apartment. She wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe Tim had forgotten his key.

She unlocked the door, finding the woman she had just yesterday wished away from her same woman that, just yesterday, spent a long night in her bed. Arizona smiled, happy to see Callie's pleasant face at her doorstep.

"Hi," Arizona hummed breathlessly, feeling that tingling tightness in her chest that Callie's presence always seemed to bring.

"Hey," Callie articulated, "you're brother is coming to stay with me tonight. I just came to get a few of his things."

"Oh," Arizona replied, her tone dull and sulky. She was slightly jealous that her brother could spend as much time with the Latina as he wanted. Especially all of that time in Afghanistan. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. Callie and Tim were risking their lives every single day for the freedom of our country, but her heart was still tainted with a hint of resentment.

"Can I come in?" Callie quieried, stepping closer to the blonde.

The moisture in Arizona's throat evaporated. She swallowed, trying to coat the area with saliva but failing miserably, "Sh-sure." The blonde and the brunette stepped inside, Arizona closing the door behind the two women. She watched intently as Callie gathered some of her brother's things. Arizona caught a glimpse down the brunette's blouse as she bent over to pick up something she had dropped. The blonde demanded that she tear her eyes away, but something this perfect could not be any more distracting.

Callie could feel blue eyes almost undressing her and she tried her hardest to pretend to be oblivious. When she bent over to pick up one of her best friend's discarded t-shirts, her eyes connected with darkening blue eyes that pooled with lust. Callie dropped the duffle bag from over her shoulder and lunged, desperate for the lips she was meant to kiss. Maybe none of this made sense yet. Maybe there wasn't any real explanation for what these two women were doing but they were under a silent agreement that they needed this. They needed each other.

—-

Callie collapsed into Arizona's bed, her muscles weak from the workout the blonde had just given her. Both women lie with their chests to the ceiling, trying like all hell to regain the oxygen they never seemed to have when they were around each other in the first place. The sex was mind-blowing. There's no doubt in the world about that. Occasional moans were still slipping from pursed lips as they suffered through wave upon wave of aftershock. Any sudden movements could send their bodies convulsing in yet another orgasm.

"Shit!" Arizona exclaimed, shooting up from bed. She shuffled quickly out of bed, pulling a fresh pair of panties on, "I've gotta be in work. I'm late. Hunt is going to kill me."

Callie eyed the blonde as she shuffled through a drawer trying to find clean scrubs. She didn't know if she should start dressing as well. She felt under the covers. Was that the thong from last night or the fresh one from this morning wrapped around her ankle? Maybe it was Arizona's. She didn't know, so she decided to leave yet another pair to float around between the sweat-stained sheets. She turned the jeans she used to be wearing rightside out and yanked them on.

"I have to go," Arizona told Callie in a rushed voice, "you can let yourself out…or stay. I…I'm sorry to have to leave."

Callie's eyes fell to the floor as Arizona ran back and forth in her bedroom picking up various objects and jamming them into her bag.

Arizona stopped abruptly, seeing the sadness in the Latina's eyes. The blonde grabbed a warm hand, bringing it up to her lips , "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Callie half-heartedly smiled, pleased that Arizona could read the Latina like a book. She knew they had to discuss whatever 'this' was sooner or later.

But just like that, Callie was left alone in the blonde's apartment. She took her time getting the rest of Tim's things together. There was something about this apartment that made Callie feel safe and welcome. She examined the photos hung in the living area of the small abode. A photo of the blonde and her late mother was beneath one of her and her brother. She frowned, remembering the story that Tim had told her about the day their mother passed away from cancer. Barbera Robbins was the queen bee of the family. Everything slowly started falling apart when she exited the world. Callie could definitely relate to the tragic death, losing both of her parents in a car accident just before she entered the service. She never really had time to mourn their deaths, spending the first three months subsequent the accident situating their finances and obeying their will. It wasn't two weeks after settlement that she was drafted and sent in for boot camp training.

Callie swallowed the lump of sadness that formed in the center of her throat and took a deep breath. She finished gathering the last of Tim's things and exited the apartment.

—-

"Hey!" Arizona heard a very firmiliar voice call from behind her.

She spun on heels, only to find her very best friend standing with open arms, prepared for a hug. Arizona gratefully accepted the arms around her, "Hey, Teds!"

"How is everything? I heard Timmy came home! I can't wait to see him," she articulated excitedly. Arizona and Teddy Altman have been friends since graduate school. They dated through pre-med and decided that they should be strictly friends after almost three years. Teddy would always have a place in her heart for her best friend despite her engagements to another woman.

"Yup, he's home and settled. You'll have to come by and see him. He'd love to see you," Arizona suggested seductively, nudging her friend in the arm. The Peds surgeon would never let her buddy live down the time she fell in bed with her little brother. It made Arizona's skin crawl knowing that she and Tim have shared a woman, so this is how she coped.

Teddy's skin shivered at the thought of that drunken accident, "that was one time and never again," she told her the shorter blonde firmly.

"What was one time?" someone chimed into their conversation, making the duo a trio.

"Nothing!" Teddy quickly replied, "hey, babe." She leaned in an kissed the woman firmly on the lips.

The brunette smiled at her fiancé with suspicion in her eyes, "hey."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Teddy questioned Arizona, ignoring the look her other half was giving her.

The shorter blonde pursed her lips in thought, leafing through her mental calendar, "Not a thing."

"You should come by Joe's with us," Teddy took the brunette's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be there," she articulated. 'but not without my own brunette,' she thought to herself.

—-

Callie was nestle into the crook of her best friend's neck, something she'd always done when she had a lot on her mind. She wished that she knew what all of this meant. She knew Arizona cared about her. Or maybe the blonde wanted to let her down easy the next time they spoke. Callie was only sure of one thing. She didn't want to be a booty call.

"I can hear your gears churning, Cal," Tim said matter of factly, breaking the woman from her thoughts.

"No, you can't," the Latina insisted in a flat tone.

Deafening silence could be heard now. The only noise was coming from the television at the foot of Callie's bed. Callie tried to think of a quick topic to change the subject, but the inevitable was headed her way and she knew it.

"It's my sister, isn't it?"

—-

A/N2: How will Tim react to the not-so news? And WHO is Teddy's fianceé?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"W-what?" Callie studdered, picking her head up off of Tim's broad shoulder.

"Cal," Tim peered the Latina, falling into chocolate orbs that flooded with concern and shock, "don't play dumb."

"What?" she repeated, this time with a hint of defense. She fiddled with her fingers.

"I...I heard you guys, Cal," he confessed, fighting back a fit of laughter.

Callie chuckled, which set both of them into loud, bellowed giggles, "what did you hear?"

"ay dios mio!" Tim mimicked, recalling what he heard the other night, "duro! duro!"

"oh my god!" Callie exclaimed in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands.

Tim put a firm, guiding hand on the brunette's shoulder, "seriously, Cal. She's my sister and I promised my mother I would always protect her. Just don't hurt her. I'll have to hurt you," he explained, only half joking.

Callie smiled generously, "I would never hurt her, Tim."

A long silence filled the air once again. "She doesn't know me yet. I know so much about her already and she knows nothing. I hope she likes me."

"She's gonna love you. I sure as hell do," Timmy reassured his friend, shaking her by the shoulder.

Callie sighed, unsure of herself. Arizona was beautiful, successful, and definitely a dream for any girl. Did she even stand a chance with the blonde? She wasn't sure.

Between surgeries that evening, Arizona decided to shovel up the courage to call Callie. When she pulled her phone out, she realised she didn't even have her number. Instead, she called her brother.

"Hey, sis," Timmy said from the other end. The title caught Callie's attention from the other side of the table, as the two were enjoying a pleasant late night snack.

"Hey, is Callie still awake?" the blonde asked nervously.

"Yup, she's right here!" Tim said enthusiastically, making eye contact with Callie from across the room. Callie instantly flew from her seat, silently begging for Tim to hand the phone over.

"Can i speak to her?" Arizona queried. She could hear quiet whispers being exchanged but she couldn't listen hard enough to understand them.

"Yup, hang on a second," Arizona could hear her brother's foot steps and knew that he was probably running, but after she heard a second set and few screams, she realised he was taunting the Latina. He knew.

"TIMOTHY, GIVE HER THE GODDAMM PH-"

"Hey," Callie said casually. She was shoving her best friend's face into a mattress and pinning him to the bed with her weight. Arizona could hear his moans for help.

The blonde giggled, slipping into a scrub room as to prepare for surgery just after her quick call, "Hey. I can't talk long. I'm about to go into surgery, but do you think you'd like to go out for drinks with me and my friends tomorrow? We'll be able to have that chat."

Callie smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up around six?" Arizona requested.

"Sounds good. I'll be here. Good luck in surgury, Arizona," Callie replied, still straddling the soldier's back. Even those combat skills in training camp couldn't help Tim in this situation. Callie's silk sheets caused him to slip and slide any time he tried to move. Soon, he caved, his body going limp with defeat.

"Thank you," Arizona sincerely articulated, "have a great night. Try not to kill my brother, okay?"

The Latina cackled, "No promises."

The following evening, Arizona stood in front of the full-length mirror on the back of her bathroom door and examined the final touches she had just added to her outfit. Her torso was dressed in a printed blouse that clouded in the front but had a slit right down the spine of it. She paired the neutral-toned top with a pair of light wash skinny capris and a set of heels that emphasized the length of her legs. She couldn't underplay herself, she looked pretty damn good.

After snatching up her purse, her keys, and making sure that she wasn't too early or too late, she carefully woddled down the steps and towards her car. She soon began her journey towards Callie's home. She'd obtained the address from Callie after a few rounds of text messages that were exchanged that afternoon.

Arizona couldn't be more excited. She hadn't told Teddy about her plus one just yet. She wanted her to be able to meet her before going into the dirty details.

Arizona pulled up to the giant home's driveway and swallowed hard. Was this the correct address? Did militarians actually make that much money? Maybe she lived with her parents, Arizona thought. She stepped out of her vehicle and strutted towards the steps as if the entire world was watching her. She pressed the door bell and waited. She pressed it again and waited. She carefully took in her surroundings. There were no other cars in the driveway but her own. She rang the doorbell one last time for good measure before storming back towards the car. She pouted when she tossed herself back inside. She almost wanted to cry. She'd never been stood up before. She was starting to feel like she wasn't good enough for a strong woman like Callie. She was as successful as well, not that Arizona wasn't. The pediatic surgeon made enough money to take care of herself and still have some left over, but Callie seemed to be able to buy the whole world if she wanted. She could definitely afford the glitzy things in life that Arizona never cared about. These two women were on completely different wavelengths. Maybe this date wasn't a good idea after all.

Arizona pressed her heated forehead into the steering wheel before her. She was trying her hardest to keep her tears from escaping the ducts when her cell phone rang. She frantically shuffled through her purse in search for the noisy device and when she saw the contact name, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least Callie didn't forget about her completely.

"Hello?" Arizona answered the phone, pressing her hand against her head and squinting her eyes. The stress of the entire situation was giving her a headache.

"Hey. I'm so sorry. Are you at my house? I'm at the hospital with Tim..." she explained.

Arizona's spine straighten and her adrenaline pumped, "what happened?" she panicked.

"He's okay. We were just wrestling. He wouldn't give me the remote. Long story short, there's some glass in his arm," she replied.

"Soldier versus coffee table!" Arizona could hear her seemingly drugged up baby brother calling in the background, "The table won!"

Callie chuckled, "he's fine. I still want to go out with you. Tim can take care of himself," she spoke to her best friend, watching as a red-headed doctor carefully sutured his arm.

"I'll be right over. The bar is only across the street from there. We can take Tim back to my apartment and go," Arizona recommended. She said her goodbyes and headed back towards her starting point.

Arizona waltzed into the ER and smiled, seeing that beautiful Latina. The woman was way overdressed for their outing this evening, but she didn't care one bit. She wore a tight black dress that hugged those lucious curves in all of the right places. Her caramel thighs poked out from the bottom of it and went on for miles. Her absent black hair hung over her broad shoulders in loose curls.

"Oh, shit," Callie scuffed, sounding embarrassed, "I over-dressed, didn't I?" The Latina always found a reason to pull this dress out. Tonight, though, she didn't need any other reason but the fact that she'd be seeing Arizona. She wanted to look her best. Judging by the slacked jaw and darkening eyes on the blonde, she had her wrapped around her little finger.

"N-No," Arizona stuttered, "You look...stunning." She was completely breathless. She tried her hardest not to kiss the brunette in front of all of her co-workers, "I feel under-dressed now."

Callie cracked a crooked smile when she eyed up her date's appearance. Arizona was much more casual than she was, but she still made Callie's heart do that fluttering thing that always happened whenever the blonde was present.

"You're beautiful, Arizona," The Latina grabbed the fair-skinned woman's hand and it was almost as if the world around them was shattered and quickly swept away. Nothingness surrounded them as they slipped between a curtain with an empty bed occupying it. Callie yanked Arizona flush against her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. The aromas were overstimulating her senses. The unique smell of the blonde was intoxicating. Her taste made Callie crave the blonde even more. Her touch made the hairs on tan skin stand vertically. It didn't matter that they were in a hospital behind a privacy sheet. They could be anywhere in the world as long as they had each other.

"ROBBINS! GET AWAY FROM MY CLEAN BED," a voice rumbled as a not-so privacy sheet was peeled back, exposing the two kissing ladies to the entire emergency room. Of course today had to be the day that Miranda Bailey was put on ER duty. Now, the blonde would never live this down.

Callie immediately started chuckling. Arizona quickly began kicking at the Latina's shins, begging her to stop.

"What are you gigglin' at?" a fiery Bailey queried, one hand on one hip.

Callie's authority instantly shrunk to pea size, "nuh-nothing. I'm sorry, Doctor."

"That's what I thought," she sassed, "Robbins, why are you in my ER?"

"I...my...brother is here," she replied, making it seem as though something more major than a few stitches had occured, which softened the dark-skinned woman's face.

"Well, get on back to him," she replied, shooing them from the space before bringing in another nurse to sanitize the area once more for safe measure.

"Ready to go?" Arizona asked her brother with flushed cheeks when she stepped behind his curtain again with the brunette.

"I am soooooooo ready," he slowly replied, picking himself off of the bed. The drugs he recieved for the pain were hitting him full force and it sure was a trip to watch.

Callie jumped in front of the blonde and pulled the door of Joe's Bar open, stepping aside to allow her to walk in first. Their hands never disconnected as they clicked their heels towards two ladies in their own little world, seated at a table in the back. The brunette's lips managed to find Teddy's porcelain neck as the blonde giggled with excitement.

Teddy nudged her fiancé to act natural around their new company, but when the only two sets of brown eyes met, disbelief was smeared across their faces.

"Lexie?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arizona's eyes locked on the Latina's beside her.

"Callie Torres? Is that you?" Lexie rose from her seat and pulled the sexy Latina in for a big hug. A hug that ignited a flame inside of Arizona. Why was she feeling this way? Why was she so possessive of Callie? How the hell do these two women know each other?

The three who stood slid into the booth. Arizona made a point not to make eye contact with anyone at the table until she got some answers, but Callie and Lexie still continued on with their catching up stories and their conversations in which neither Teddy nor she could chime in on. Arizona snuck a peek at Teddy, who didn't seem too pleased either. She wouldn't dare catch Arizona's gaze. Teddy knew exactly who this Callie Torres was and she wasn't too happy about the fact that she stumbled right into her bar and stealing conversation time with her future wife.

Arizona was still reluctant to break her silence. She pressed the back of her palm to the Latina's toned bicep, egging her to scoot out. The tanner woman didn't even realise she had moved and sat back down until she caught a glimpse of her favorite toned ass shaking its way towards the restroom. She went to turn back to her conversation, but Lexie was having a hushed discussion with her own blonde. Callie excused herself from the table and rushed her way towards the bathroom.

Arizona was propped up on the surprisingly clean sink ledge as she kicked off her heels. She wish she would have stormed off towards the barkeep instead. She was desperate for a strong, fiery drink. She slid off of the side and spun around. She turned the squeaky faucet, which spewed out icy cold water. The woman ran a paper towel underneath the liquid and pressed it across her forehead, careful not to wipe off all of the makeup she worked incredibly hard applying.

Callie pressed carefully into the bathroom door, catching the blonde by her hips as soon as it swung closed behind her. Arizona flinched and quickly spun out of her grip. The blonde suddenly became angry and the Latina wasn't sure why. Arizona huffed and turned back around, spinning at the faucets aimlessly.

"Arizona, I didn't mean to scare you," she stated after Arizona stomped away, locking herself in a stall.

"What's the matter?" she questioned, rapping her knuckles against the thin metal door.

"Let's have that talk," she commanded, propping her back against the door.

"Can you open the door?" Callie questioned.

"No, I can't. Not until we talk," Arizona insisted, crossing her arms.

"Okay, let's talk," the brunette insisted, leaning her back against the stall, mirroring the blonde on the other side.

"I didn't like that. The way you spoke to Lexie. I got jealous. I thought tonight was going to be for us, but you completely excluded me," Arizona confessed, hanging her head.

"I didn't mean to exclude you. Lexie and I dated way back in the day. I haven't seen her. I should have included you," Callie was instantly feeling guilty, but slightly excited that Arizona wanted to be included in the discussion. She was also a bit pleased that the blonde was jealous. It made her feel as though she had a chance.

"You should have," Arizona insisted, becoming overwhelmingly jealous that the Latina was once in another woman's arms. She was just about to open her mouth. She wanted apologize for being so hard on Callie, but a quiet voice stopped her.

"Arizona, I'm not here to get in your pants. If you think that's what this is, you are wrong," the Latina breathlessly explained. Her heart was pounding in her ears, terrified and unsure of the blonde's reaction.

Arizona froze, unable to form words. She dug her nails into the back of her biceps, forcing herself to say something, "I wouldn't give it up this easily if I knew that was the case," she joked, nervously chuckling, which echoed off of the bar stalls.

"Can I see your face now?" Callie asked quisitivally, turning herself towards the stall door again.

"Not yet. I have a question," the blonde said, placing her hand on the lock, "Callie, would you like to go on a date with me? A real date? With dresses and expensive food and wine?"

The corners of Callie's lips tugged into a toothy smile. She jigged at the door, "yes, Arizona, now please, let me in."

Arizona clicked the lock open. Instantly, her mouth was being invaded by a talented tongue. Callie pinned the blonde against the wall, desperate for the woman's touch.

"Mmm, no," Arizona pushed the Latina off of her, slamming her into the wall behind her, "no sex. If you're lucky, maybe after our date."

Callie chuckled, grabbing the blonde's hand, "fine," she pouted, "let me buy you a drink then."

After retrieving said drinks, the women returned to their table, where Teddy and Lexie were more than enjoying each other's company.

"Hands! I need to see all four hands!" Arizona teased, sliding into the booth with her fresh drink.

Teddy and Lexie's lips parted, pressing all four of their palms firmly on the table, before turning back for a few more kisses.

"Enough!" Callie chimed in before turning to Arizona, "would you like to dance?"

Arizona shined a bright smile at the stunning Latina. She wasn't a dancer, but if dancing met putting her hands all over this perfect woman, she'd dance to the end of time.

A long night of dancing, drinking, and discussion followed, leaving the four women tipsy and slaphappy with exsaustion. Watching Teddy and Lexie fall further and further in love with one another on the dance floor made Callie and Arizona eager to fall further and further in bed together.

"You wanna get outta here?" Callie asked, grinding her hips into the blonde's thigh.

"Callie, not until our first date," she scolded, moving her hands up from the Latina's firm posterior to her curvy hips.

Callie released a hot breath into the blonde's pale neck, sending shivers through her body and straight to her core. She worsened the ache between Arizona's legs by placing gentle lips against her collarbone, "are you sure you can make it that long? I sure can't."

The blonde smiled into raven tresses. Callie knew just how to get under her skin. The teasing and the taunting of the kisses being placed on her neck and the husky voice the Latina was wearing were making this painful for her.

"This is the last time until our date," Arizona promised, more to herself than Callie.

The women bursted through the door of Arizona's apartment, stumbling over each other as Arizona slammed the door, pinning the Latina to it. The blonde's shirt was lost instantly and a hungry-eyed brunette tore away at her dress just after. Arizona made her retreat down the tanned body. It wasn't until white teeth nipped at the thin padding of her bra that she opened her eyes and realised that Tim was seated at the breakfast nook, one of his hands over his eyes as the other shoveled cereal into his mouth.

"Tim,go to your sister's room," Callie demanded. She'd enjoy this a lot more if her best friend wasn't watching.

"But I'm..."

"NOW!" Callie and Arizona bellowed in unison.

Tim picked up his box of cereal and bowl and scurried towards Arizona's bedroom. Once the two tipsy ladies heard the TV go on in full blast, Arizona walked Callie towards the couch, pushing her onto the side of it. Instantly, a mouth latched onto a clothed center, lapping at the wetness that accumulated on the lacy thong.

"Fuck," Callie hissed between clinched teeth, grabbing at the sofa with one hand and the medium-length locks between her legs with the other. She knew this one would be quick and dirty, which is exactly how she needed it.

Arizona's tongue toyed between awaiting folds, finding a sensitive nub and using the roughness of the thin fabric to create undoubtably pleasurable friction. The moans escaping the Latina's throat could send any woman into a convulsion of euphoria. Arizona's knees buckled into the carpet beneath them, desperate for some kind of her own relief. As she pulled Callie's panties to one side, she stuffed her hand into her own jeans, finding a bundle of moisture resting between her own slick opening. She quickly pressed inside, not needing or wanting to tease herself any longer. Arizona moaned into the beautiful folds she had began pushing through with her tongue. Callie rebuttaled this noise with a low-pitched grunt of her own. The feeling of a stiffened tongue pumping in and out of her was making her come loose.

She tightened her fists, "Arizona, I'm..."

"FUCK," Arizona cried, feeling her own release approaching rapidly as she found all of her favorite spots between her legs.

A two unison cries were released into the air, sending both of them into vision-blurring, heart-stopping orgasms. Arizona collapsed into the floor as Callie fell backwards onto the couch. Small huffs and puffs were heard as the two women crashed back down into earth.

"Jesus Christmas," Arizona called out, her body too weak to move.

Callie found the only ounce of energy left in her body and used it to roll herself onto the floor, army crawling beside the blonde where she captured warm lips. She tightly pulled the half naked woman into her bare arms.

"Goodnight, Callie," Arizona whispered to a heavy-lidded Latina.

"Goodnight, beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey, Zona," Tim greeted his sister as he walked into her apartment. It had been a long day scanning Seattle for an apartment of his own. It's been a week since Callie and Arizona's night at the bar and needless to say, Arizona didn't keep the promise of waiting until their first date. Her brother was sick of sleeping with those little earplugs in his ears or with a pillow covering his face to muffle the sounds of rough lesbian sex going on between his sister and his best friend in the next room over.

Arizona stepped out of her bedroom, hooking a hoop earring through the flesh of her earlobe, "how do I look?" she asked nervously.

Tim smiled. He was really hoping these two women would hit it off and they seemed to be doing just that. Callie had been showing an interest in his big sister since they became close. Bringing Callie back to this apartment was one of the best decisions he could have made. He could see the chemistry between his two favorite girls almost instantly, "You look great, sis."

Arizona shot her brother a warm smile, silently thanking him, before the doorbell chimed, "That's Callie. I'm gonna get my purse. Get the door, would you?" she asked, clicking her heels rapidly until she reached her bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

Tim opened the front door and was taken back by the figure standing before him. He instantly took the older man into his arms, "I thought..." He struggled to make words. It had been a long time since he'd seen this man. The very reason he decided to fight for his country.

"My mission is completely, son," Daniel Robbins spoke, finding it hard to release Tim from his grip. He was overwhelmed with joy that his son had made it home safely.

The men stood at the door, wrapped up tightly within each other's arms. It wasn't until a faint whimper was heard from behind them that they broke apart, "Daddy?"

The older man peered into the sparkling blue eyes of his little girl. Only now, she was all grown up. His babies were so successful and headstrong, he was proud to be able to bring these two beings into the world. He couldn't have made a more beautiful set of children if he tried, "hi, sweet pea."

Arizona froze for a moment, taking in the aging features of the man she's loved since she was first brought into the world. The man who made her the woman she is today. The warrior that held their family together when they lost one of their core members. Arizona finally caught up with reality when her father held out his arms. She fell into them, feeling a thick fabric of his black service uniform. The shiny ID badge that was engraved "Colonel Daniel Robbins" and pinned above the man's heart almost took the blonde's eye out, but she wasn't paying any attention. She wished she wasn't sobbing on the perfectly tailored and pressed uniform, but hopefully her father would understand.

"I'm home, sweet pea. I'm home for good. No more missions. I'm here now," he explained to his daughter in a calm tone.

Arizona pulled herself off of her father's chest, wiping away the running makeup she had worked so hard one, and knodded her head.

"Now, where are the facilities?" he questioned with a bellowed laugh after a few more moments of welcoming hugs and kisses.

"I'll show you," Tim said, leading his father into Arizona's bedroom.

Arizona went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess her brother had made from that morning's breakfast. She was too preoccupied with preparing herself for her date that she hadn't gotten around to cleaning today. As she reached up to put a box of oatmeal on top of the refrigerator, she felt two firmiliar hands rest on her hips. A warm body pressed against her clothed back. A pair of freshly painted lips grazed against her exposed neck.

"Did you miss me?" Callie's voice hummed, her hands moving up Arizona's sides.

Arizona giggled flirtatiously, completely losing herself in the Latina's touch. "Maybe," she hummed, laying her hands over Callie's that were moving up and down her pale body ever so teasingly.

"Just wait until later on. I'm gonna rock your..." Callie felt a strange presence in the room and turned her head to one side, catching sight of a man she knew only as Colonel Dan Robbins. She had met him a few times at special events. She prayed to God he didn't remember her.

"Sergeant Calliope Torres," Daniel said, straightening his perfect posture and falling into the all too firmiliar salute stance.

"Good evening, sir," Callie says firmly, mirroring her superior's salute, which looked quite ridiculous in a strapless red dress and high heels.

"At ease," he replied, bringing his hand back down to his side, "now, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Callie's eyes widened and her throat swelled. If anyone could take a Torres down, it was definitely someone like Daniel Robbins. She shifted her weight from leg to leg nervously, hoping her date would jump in.

"Daddy!" Arizona cried, stepping in front of the Latina, "not now!"

Daniel gave his daughter a reassuring glance and a nod, "fair enough. What are you ladies up to this evening?"

"We're going on a date," Arizona casually took the brunette's hand, smiling at her father.

Daniel smiled back. He knew Callie was a good match for his little girl, but it never hurt to scare the pants off of a sergeant who was brave enough to date the colonel's daughter.

"But maybe you should come with us, Daddy. We can catch up," Arizona suggested. Callie squeezed her hand as if to say "no," but Arizona knew her father wouldn't want to envade on their time together. Her offer was purely common courtesy.

"No, I don't want to intrude on your dinner. Your brother is coming home with me and were gonna order in some hot pizza. Haven't had that in years," he reminisced, pulling his daughter into a goodbye hug and kissing her cheek.

"You two ladies have fun," he instructed, before saluting Callie once more.

The ride to the restaurant was relatively quiet. Once they were seated, Arizona finally spilled what was on her mind.

"Calliope, huh?" she tried to joke, but it came out as more of a snarky comment.

"What?" Callie quiered, a bit confused.

"I just think it's funny that my dad knows your real name and I don't," she snapped, flipping through the menu without reading a single word.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Arizona," Callie implied, looking at the frustruated blonde.

"Well, maybe you should tell me. I feel like were total strangers. Who are you, Calliope Torres?!" she wailed, slamming down her menu.

Callie rested a calm hand on pale, tense fingers across the table, "do you know why I haven't been pushing to get to know you?"

Arizona didn't ask, only waited for a reply.

"I know you already. Your favorite color is purple and you don't like mushrooms. I know they when you do something, you always have to be the best at it. I know that one time when you were a kid you peed in the bushes at a neighbor's house because you didn't want to stop playing and go inside. The neighbor's caught you and sent you home to be punished. Arizona, I've felt a connection between us since before I even met you. When I saw you at the grocery store being all cute and clumsy, I knew it was fate," the brunette squeezed the hand, reassuring it.

"You knew who I was at the grocery store?" Arizona questioned, not sure of what else to say.

Callie knodded, "I didn't even buy anything. I left it all in my cart and raced to your apartment before you could get there. I found the whole situation quite amusing," she admitted, silently laughing for a moment.

"Okay," Arizona slid from her side of the booth and squeezed in next to Callie, "Tell me everything, Calliope."

After a few glasses of wine, the two women made their way to the car. Callie's home was only a few minutes away and she knew she could make it. She shuffled into the driver's seat and strapped herself in. While driving, she found it hard to concentrate. Not only because of the alcohol coursing through her system, but the fact that Arizona was struggling to keep her hands off of the Latina.

Arizona ran her fingernails between Callie's rich thighs, sending a scorching heat towards the brunette's center. The blonde leaned in, planting her lucious kissers on a glowing neck. Callie grit her teeth, praying to God that she'd make it home without crashing the car.

When they pulled up to Callie's home, Arizona ripped the Latina from her seat, pushing her towards the front door as they worked on the zipper of each other's dresses. A few heels were left on the front lawn but neither of them were functionable enough to care.

They stumbled up the grand staircase and found the closest bed that they could find.

"Do you know who I am now, Ms. Robbins?" Callie asked as she crawled on top of the blonde, kissing her lips.

"Mhm," Arizona moaned, digging her nails into the bare back above her as strong hips ground into her center.

"Who am I?" Callie hummed, working her lips down the sides of Arizona's neck, making her way to her chest.

"Cal-CallioPE TORRES," Arizona sung as the Latina took one of her pink nipples into her mouth.

"Mmm, what else?" Callie asked, circling the erect nub with her flat tongue.

"Your favorite c-color is...greeeen," Arizona stuttered, squirming from the way Callie was working her lips down the white stomach beneath her.

"And you-you were born in MIAMI," she cried when she felt cool wind from Callie's mouth hitting her center, teasing every single inch of her being. She grabbed at her own chest for leverage.

"And you just want to fuck me," Arizona stated in a firm, flirtatious tone, biting down on her own lip, preparing for the Latina's response.

Callie chuckled, "you're right. I do."

Arizona waited for a moment, preparing for Callie to do just that, but nothing came.

She looked down into deep orbs of black that peered up at her, "What did you want me to do again?" she quiered, sucking at the thick skin on those heated thighs.

"Fuck me, Calliope," Arizona demanded. It wasn't long after that her center was being devoured and attacked by a furious tongue, causing her body to shake and her abdominals to contract. She arched her spine forwards, trying to get a good view on what exactly made that perfect tongue so talented. She could only see a mess of brown locks spread across her stomach though, which reminded her to tug on them. The vibrations of Callie's moans were sending the blonde over the edge quickly. She gripped onto the headboard above her, preparing herself for what was inevitable at this point. When she reached her peak, her hips grew minds of their own and rapidly bucked themselves into Callie's beautiful face. The Latina's speed increased dramatically, before slowing down to bring her stunning dinner date back down to earth. She gently lapped her tongue against the remaining moisture that developed after Arizona's release.

"Oh my God, Callie, please," Arizona cried.

"Please what?" Callie asked, kissing at those shaky thighs that she loved being between.

Arizona didn't want to ask for more. She knew Callie needed to get hers as well and Arizona was ready to give it to her. The aching between her legs was still urgent, however, and she knew something must be done about it.

Callie could sense the blonde's craving. She crawled back up to the blonde's lips, kissing them gently before invading her mouth. Her hands nonchalantly found Arizona's center again and when her fingertip met a swollen bud, Arizona shrieked in pleasure, "you want more?" Callie asked.

Arizona knodded, almost close to tears from her overflowing desire for this woman.

"Gladly, Arizona Robbins."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Callie eased her eyes open, pleased to find a dimly lit room. The sun was just barely peaking out from the horizon, meaning it must only be around six-thirty. Her fingers danced on sticky skin as she reminisced about the night before. She was afraid to move or flex, as her muscles were already sore. Arizona's breathing was a soothing sound. The latina kissed the pale shoulder before her, pulling the blonde's body closer to her front.

"Mmm, good morning," Arizona hummed, waking up after sensing the lips on her skin and rolling over.

"How'd you sleep?" Callie questioned, tracing careless squiggles on Arizona's skin, not wanting to break contact.

Arizona smiled at Callie. She smiled in a way that could send skyscrapers crashing to the ground. The dimples indented into the flesh of her cheek made Callie's heart tingle in her chest. Arizona pursed her lips, begging for a kiss from the Latina that she gratefully granted.

"I slept very well, thank you," Arizona stated, shooting the brunette another earth-shattering grin.

"God," Callie gushed, turning onto her back. Arizona instantly snuggled herself against an exposed chest.

Arizona noticed the rapid beating beneath her, but decided against pointing it out. She just closed her eyes and concentrated on every single beat thumping through the chambers of this perfect woman's heart. She knew these thuds in Callie's chest were so furious because of the blonde's presence and that made Arizona's insides ignite.

"Up, up, up," Callie said, rising up just as Arizona got into a groove of counting the murmurs, "I'm gonna make you some breakfast. You need a good hardy meal before your shift."

Work. Arizona completely forgot about having a few surgeries on the board today. She released the Latina from her grip, eying her up as she stood and headed towards the bathroom. The Latina's body was a work of art. Every curve and toned zone strategically positioned into one perfect figure. Even her messy sex hair looked magnificant. When the brunette reached the door frame, she looked over her shoulder at the blonde in her bed. To Callie, Arizona resembled an angel, the rising sun at the window shining against her tousled locks and fair skin, "are you coming to join me?"

Arizona smiled. Who could refuse an offer like that?

After washing one another's hair and sharing simple kisses, the brunette holted the water flow and the ladies wrapped themselves in a pair of fluffy white towels. When they stepped back into the bedroom, Callie offered Arizona a clean set of clothes to change into, before stepping out to start breakfast.

Arizona pulled herself into the sweat pants and the Army hoodie that Callie appointed to her and looked into the mirror. She loved this. Being in Callie clothes that smelled just like her. She knew Callie would never get this hoodie back no matter how much she begged.

When Arizona was all prepped for breakfast, she scaled the steps and holted just before entering the kitchen. The low hum of country music filled the air along with another sound. The gracious sounds of Callie's beautiful singing voice.

"Lying here with you,

listening to the rain,

smilin' just to see,

a smile on your face,

these are the moments i thank God that I'm alive,

these are the moments I'll remember all my life," she sung, stirring something in a bowl on the granite counter top.

Arizona snuck up behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her, "I've found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more," Callie continued singing.

The Latina spun on her heels, fluidly turning Arizona's hug into a slow dance. She continued to quietly sing into the blonde's ear, giggling during the instrumentals. Arizona tried her hardest to remember a time in her life that she'd felt more comfortable, safe, and overall ecstatic to be with someone like Callie, but no one compares to Calliope Torres. She truly was thanking God that she was alive.

"ROBBINS!" a loud voice bellowed out as she was just about to exit the ER. She'd just finish her last surgery of the day, "I need you."

"What's up?" she asked. She was already changed from her scrubs, but she was always willing to help, despite her lack of sleep for the past eighteen hours.

"Someone in trauma room one is asking for you," he informed her, leading the way.

Entering the room, she instantly wished she would have left just a few minute earlier.

"Zona," the woman said, taking the blonde into her arms. The woman was crying uncontrollably.

Arizona noticed a young girl, maybe four years old, being worked up by a few doctors she knew very well, including her apprentice, Alex Karev, "Robbins, I need your help over here."

Arizona disregarded the woman and pulled a sterile paper gown over her clothes, dropping her bags at the door. After snapping on a fresh set of gloves, she switched back into work mode, "Alright, what do we have?"

"Female. Four years old. Hit by a car after running into the street," Karev explained.

"I looked away for one second. I'm so sorry, honey!" The girl's mother cried from behind her. Arizona completely disregarded her personal connection to the woman and focused on saving the little girl.

"She has some pretty bad internal bleeding. Page Bailey and Shepherd," Arizona demanded, "and get an OR prepped."

"Were on it, Boss," Karev replied, pulling up the rails of the little one's bed and rushing her out of the room, leaving Arizona alone in the room with the girl's mother, someone in her life she used to treasure so dearly.

"I'm going to take good care of her, alright? She's in the best of hands," Arizona explained, trying to ease the sobbing women, "What's her name, Jo?"

"Mika, her-her name is Mika," Joanne fumbled, her body shaky and fearful.

"I have to get up there. I'll keep you updated. I'll have a nurse bring you upstairs," Arizona said, tearing away at her gown and gloves.

"Wait!" Joanne holted the Pediactric surgeon. She glared into those crystal blue eyes she used to know so well. They weren't looking at her in the way they did back in high school, "I'm really sorry for everything. For leaving you behind. If I could go back..."

Arizona shook her head, "there's no need for apologies. We were just kids. We didn't know any better."

Arizona gave her a reassuring smile and headed into surgery to save her ex-girlfriend's daughter's life.

A ten hour surgery followed and Arizona wasn't sure she'd be able to stay awake long enough to make it across the street to her apartment. She'd been in the hospital for much longer than twenty four hours and she wasn't sure if the clock she reading meant three in the morning or afternoon.

After giving her ex the good news that her baby is stable, she finally made her way out of the hospital. She couldn't wait to crawl into her bed and forget all about the world.

Just as the blonde passed through the sliding doors of the main entrance, she spotted the one person she'd been missing.

Callie spotted the blonde as she made her way towards the main entrance and put an extra pep in her step to catch her before she turned the corner to cross the street.

"Hey," Callie articulated breathlessly, taking the blonde into her arms. She could tell the woman was delirious. She wanted to surprise her after her long shift in the OR.

"It's 3 am," Arizona stated, resting her head on Callie's shoulder as they walked across the street, "why are you here?"

"I figured you'd be hungry," Callie explained, holding up a plastic bag that reaked of enticing aromas, "and I've missed you."

Arizona found some strength in her body to smile, "Thank you, Calliope. I missed you as well."

"I'm just hoping you're up for some sex because that's what I'm here for. I'm just buttering you up with the food and the 'i miss you's'," Callie joked, pulling the blonde in closer.

"I'm too tired to know or care if you're kidding, but you're definitely going to get me into bed tonight," Arizona told the Latina, "just not in the way you're thinking."

Callie helped the blonde into the elevator and somehow managed to get her to her apartment without having to carry her. She forced a few bites of food into Arizona's stomach before settling her into bed and pulling her into strong, tan arms.

"Goodnight, Calliope," Arizona slurred, before quickly drifting into a heavy sleep.

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arizona had been sleeping for close to ten hours but the Latina didn't mind. When she rose from the spot beside the blonde around ten, she made herself a cup of coffee and flicked on the news in the living room. She appreciated the comfort of Arizona's apartment although it was a bit cluttered. She felt the urge to tidy up, but decided that may be going a bit overboard. She did, however, want to do something special for the surgeon. After making a few quiet phone calls, Callie set her plans and crawled back into bed.

"Where'd you go?" Arizona asked, scooting herself into Callie's arms.

Callie chuckled internally. She'd been awake for hours, but the blonde didn't need to know that, "I had to pee," she lied, wrapping her strong arms around Arizona's waist.

"Thanks for everything last night," Arizona praised, rolling over to face the Latina, "I don't know if I would have made it back here without you."

Callie sent her a sparkling grin, placing her hands on the curve of Arizona's hip, "it was my pleasure, Dr. Robbins."

"How can I ever repay you?" the blonde quieried, placing gentle kisses against the tight skin on the side of the Latina's neck.

Callie's body reacted to the sensitive lips on her skin, "I can think of a few ways, " she articulated, yanking the giggling blonde on top of her.

Arizona's day off was spent with Callie between the sheets of her bed. She wished that she could stay like this forever, but when she noticed the Latina was getting back into the clothes she wore the night before after their shower, Arizona's giddy additude declined.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked, slipping her naked body back under the comforter on her bed.

"I am going home," Callie stated, tugging at the waistband of her jeans.

"Oh," Arizona replied, her tone sounding defeated and melancholy.

Callie raised her eyebrows in compassion for the blonde. She wished she could tell her the plans for their evening together, but she wanted it to remain a surprise, "I'll be back at five o'clock sharp," she explained, planting a quick kiss on pink lips, "wear something fancy."

Arizona's heart fluttered as she watched the Latina float out the room. When she exited the apartment, immediately, she wished it was five o'clock sharp. What was she supposed to do for the next two hours without Callie? What plans does the brunette have for her? Without even thinking about it, Arizona picked up her phone and called up her best friend, who immediately swooped in to hear about Arizona's concerns.

When Teddy entered her friend's apartment, she noticed the petite blonde was frantically cleaning her apartment that was in shambles.

"Hey," Teddy spoke over the vacuum cleaner, but Arizona was too wrapped up in the chore to hear it, "HEY!"

Arizona jumped from the loud bark and switched the appliance into the off position, "she's taking me out tonight and I don't know where she's taking me. What if she's going to ask me to be her girlfriend? Am I really ready for that? It's only our second date. She slept over last night, does that mean were a couple or something?" she rambled, scrubbing at the glass on the coffee table vigorously for the fifth time since Callie left.

Teddy took a seat on the couch, "first of all, you need to cool it, Zona," Teddy insisted, taking the rag from Arizona's hands and forcing her onto the cushion beside of her, "and secondly, do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Arizona looked towards the kitchen, where the shiny, red coffee mug that the women shared that morning still sat. She wanted all of her mornings to begin with a shared cup of caffeine and a shower. She especially wanted them to start in Callie's arms, "Yeah, I do."

Teddy smiled, "well, maybe I didn't like her before because of her past with my fiancé but she makes you happy. That's all that I care about. I give her full permission if those are her plans. Just keep an open mind, Arizona."

"But what if she's a U-Haul lesbian; dating by the second date, married and sharing a home by the third? I don't know if I can handle that," Arizona explained.

Teddy chuckled, "I doubt that. Just go on your secret date and have a good time. Don't overthink this, Robbins!" she exclaimed, before picking up her purse, "I've got to go. Lexie and I are going to a cake tasting. She's insisting on buttercream cake but I'm going to try to persuade her otherwise with the best red velvet in town. Good luck!"

Arizona slumped into the couch and looked at the clock. Her minor freak out costed her an hour and a half of her time and now she was all sweaty. She bursted out of her seat to quickly shower and prep herself for her date that was probably leaving to come and get her in twenty minutes. She dried her hair quickly and strayed it to keep it curly. It took her the longest to find an outfit and dress into it. Callie had told her fancy so she was going to dress just as so.

Just as Arizona was sliding into her dress, she heard the doorbell chime.

"Shit!" she yelled as she caught the zipper of her dress in the delicate skin of her back. She strutted towards the front door and yanked Callie in by her wrist, "zip me."

Callie rested her hands on her date's sides. Her body was tense and the skin that had been caught in the zipper was swelling up into a pink line against the bone of her torso, "you need to relax, Arizona," the Latina hummed, kissing the back of the blonde's neck. She decided that one kiss wasn't enough to relieve her worries. Callie rested her lipstick-clatted kissers against the woman's spine, following it all the way down just before the end of her tailbone. Along the way, she felt the muscles in Arizona's abdomen slacken.

As Callie eased herself onto her knees, Arizona spun on her heels, finally taking in the woman's breath-taking appearance. Her date was tucked into a black and white illusion dress that accentuated her hips and that perfect posterier. Her raven tresses were pulled into a tight, neat bun on the crown of her skull. The sargaent's lips were painted with a candy apple red paint, which Arizona couldn't wait to taste.

"Come up here," Arizona insisted, peering down at the beautiful woman who could erase every worry that coursed through her veins.

"I kinda like it down here," Callie hummed, rubbing Arizona's milky, exposed thighs. The dress she wore was short, but not in any way trashy. She made the entire outfit look both elegant and sexy, "are you wearing underwear?" she asked, pulling up at the sheer fabric.

Arizona swatted at the woman's hand and tugged down at her dress, "you don't need to know!"

Callie chuckled, "yes, I do. It's important."

Arizona gave the woman a curious look before releasing the skirt of her dress from her grip. As soon as she let go, Callie peeled the material up and over the blonde's hips, exposing nothing but bare flesh.

"You should be wearing undies, Arizona. That's not very lady-like," Callie stated flirtatiously.

Arizona wasn't prepared when Callie pressed her painted lips against the divulged mound. She gasped and pressed her palm against the door behind her, allowing herself more leverage.

Callie tapped between the woman's thighs, silently pleading for her to spread them wider. She knew that their reservations were made for the next half hour, so this had to be a quickly. Callie wasted no time pressing her warm tongue between a pair of slick folds, causing Arizona to hiss between her teeth when she found an ingorged bud.

Arizona hoisted her leg up, planting her foot on Callie's shoulder. This position granted Callie full access to the blonde's dripping center. She could feel the surgeon's body buckling around her and she knew the woman was already rapidly approaching release.

"Fuck, Cal-liope," Arizona shrieked as she pushed the Latina's head further into the apex of her legs. She couldn't believe how quickly Callie could get her off.

Callie was humming against her now, sending Arizona into intense euphoria that made her knees weak.

"Cal- I'm..." before she could finish her sentence, her body began convulsing into one of the longest, most intense orgasms she could ever experience. She let herself come completely undone for Callie, bucking her hips against her and screaming out her name.

When the pleasurable feeling subsided, her muscles relaxed and her body collapsed into Callie's strong arms.

"You really should put on some underwear though. You're going to need them," Callie stated with a giggle, kissing the blonde on the top of her head before zipping up the back of her dress.

The ride to their secret location was silent, as the petite blonde had fallen asleep. Callie sat with a shit-eating grin on her face, proud of the fact that she was the reason behind Arizona's lethargy. When Callie threw her SUV into park, she rested her lips on Arizona's shoulder and whispered, "were here, bonita."

Arizona peeked open her eyelids, getting caught offguard by a still-beaming sun. She loved the end of summer when it wasn't too hot, yet the sun didn't set until late in the evening.

"Are you ready?" Callie asked, trying to contain her excitement. She really wanted to woo the blonde with this surprise, show her that she wasn't just a badass army woman, but a hopeless romantic as well.

Arizona took her date's hand as they met at the front of the car. The environment around them caused them both to take a second to appreciate it. The grapevines surrounding the large vineyard went on for miles and the smell of freshly trimmed grass was intoxicating.

"Calliope, this is beautiful," Arizona cooed, pulling her date towards the massive building.

"This is just the beginning," Callie insisted, before speaking to a strange man that stood at the two large portals who lead them inside.

The walls from floor to ceiling were made of stone, a simple vine etched between each uneven block. A band a violins hummed in the background as small groups of visitors made booming conversation.

"Reisling?" a waiter asked the women.

"Excuse me?" Arizona quieried politely.

"Yes, please," Callie replied, picking up two of the small glasses placed on his tray.

Arizona thought it was strange that the man continued to stand there even after they had their beverages.

"Thank you," Arizona told the balding man, taking a swig of her wine.

"Arizona!" Callie called with a giggle, "It's a wine TASTING, not a wine CHUGGING."

Arizona watched as Callie carefully examined the liquid in her glass. Once she was satisfied, she took a small sip of her wine, letting it simmer for a moment. The waiter held out a bucket, in which Callie spit the contents of her mouth into, "Thank you," she told the man, before setting her glass onto his tray once more.

Arizona didn't want to embarrass herself any further, so she placed her glass onto his tray as well.

"I've never been to a wine tasting before," Arizona explained with flushed cheeks.

Callie reclaimed the blonde's hand, reassuring her, "It's okay. We'll try again after dinner. Let's go."

Callie ushered her date into the dining hall. As they were seated at a cozy table in the back of the room, complimentary wine was being served for the women.

"I can actually drink this kind, right?" Arizona asked, cupping her hand around the glass.

Callie chuckled, "of course you can."

The women enjoyed a short meal, which consisted of small talk about work, their past, and silly stories. Their laughter filled the room and the hearts of the people at surrounding tables. They could see the connection between the two women and it made them comfortable with their own dinner parties.

Callie and Arizona both agreed that they were too full for wine tasting, so Callie lead the blonde back outside. Just as Arizona thought her perfect date was over, Callie made a sharp turn to the left of the building.

"Where are we going?" Arizona called out, but before she could recieve an answer, she noticed something in the distance. A tall, brassy horse was being brushed by a man in a suit.

"This is Spice," Callie explained, " I donated her to this winery after my parents passed. I knew she would be taken care of here and that she'd be a lot of help for the workers."

"This is your horse?" Arizona asked, placing her hand against the animal's velvety hair coat.

"She was," Callie said, before kicking off her heels and slipping into a pair of riding boots that she had dropped off earlier, "would you like to take a ride with me?"

Arizona giggled, "is this why you wanted me to wear underwear?"

"Precisely," Callie articulated.

Arizona kicked off her heels and allowed the Latina to help her onto the tall steed, before pulling herself on expertly.

"Hold onto me tight, Arizona. Spice can become a handful. Especially when I ride her," Callie instructed.

"Do I become a handful when you ride me?" Arizona hissed into the Latina's ear as she tightened her grip around the woman's waist.

Callie chuckled flirtatiously, "I guess we'll find out later."

Callie and Arizona rode Spice up and down the rows of grapevines, only stopping to pick a few grapes along the way for snacking. The sun was slowly setting, so Callie quickly tossed herself from the saddle and helped Arizona down. She then pulled a blanket from one of the sattle bags.

"Wow, you really thought all of this through," Arizona said with a full heart, taking a seat beside the woman of her dreams.

"I wanted to woo you. Did it work?" Callie questioned, tugging the blonde into her arms.

"The wine, the dinner, the horseback riding, and now the sunset? Not to mention that you look gorgeous? Consider me wooed, Callie Torres."

Arizona looked up at the Latina, taking her soft lips to her own and wishing the night would never end.

"You amaze me, Arizona Robbins," Callie stated in a hushed tone just as the sun disappeared behind the grapevines above them.

Hearts were full and stomachs were fluttering. They made a silent agreement to one another that their night together couldn't have been more perfect.

The drive home was silent once more. There was no need for small talk. The presence of one another was satisfying enough. They also knew that now was the transition from hopelessly romantic to sext and flirtatious.

Just as they pulled up to Arizona's apartment and things started getting frisky, Callie cell phone began to ring.

"Nooooo!" Arizona cried, not wanting anything to kill the mood.

"It's important. I'm sorry," Callie said, answering the phone.

"Hello?...What happened?" Callie's body instantly became tense as the voice on the other line became frantic, "Okay, I'll be right over and we'll take her to the hospital...Okay..."

"What happened?" Arizona asked when the stressed Latina hung up the phone.

"Nothing, it's just...I can't stay tonight. I'm sorry," Callie explained.

"Is there anything I can do? I'm a doctor. I can help," Arizona's instincts kicked in immediately.

"I don't think..." Callie's heart was beginning to beat faster. The secret that she had been neglecting since she met the blonde was finally coming around to address. She knew it was time. Her secret had to come out, "Okay, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Callie pulled up to the home right beside her own, Arizona looked at her dumbfounded. A nervous lump formed in the back of the Latina's throat. This could be the very last time that these two women could spend time with one another. She thought about Tim. How would she be able to explain this to her best friend? He wasn't even aware of the huge secret she was keeping. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle losing her best friend and her dream girl all at once.

Callie looked into the blonde's eyes next to her, sending the woman a fake smile before kissing her on the lips. She wanted to start crying, but she knew she had to stay strong for now. Arizona could react in any way that fancied her, so Callie had to keep an open mind.

The two women got out of the SUV and slowing made their way towards the front door. Arizona noted that Callie didn't knock, only let herself in. She was obviously close with whoever residented in the home.

"Hey, how is she?" Callie asked the woman who came waltzing down the steps.

"She's okay, but she's complaining of pain. We need to get her some medical attention," the beautiful redhead stated.

"I brought help. Addi, this is Arizona," Callie introduced the women, "Arizona, this is Addison."

"Arizona," Addison stated hesitantly, "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, really?" Arizona replied. She was mostly taken back by the fact that the redhead knew exactly who she was but Arizona had never even heard of an Addison in Callie's life before, "so, who's the patient?"

Addison looking into the Latina's eyes, "it's Roe. She was riding her bike earlier and she fell. I think she messed up her arm pretty bad. I put some ice on it but I can tell she's still in a lot of pain."

"Let's go check her out," Arizona stated, allowing the women to lead the way. She was quickly morphing into doctor mode, which meant that she didn't have time to ask questions unless they were to the patient.

When Addison pushed the pink bedroom door with the purple "welcome" sign open, Arizona's heart dropped into her stomach. She knew now why Callie was so hesitant to bring Arizona back with her. She knew why some topics and timeframes in Callie's life were avoided during their talks. She wanted to break into a fit of tears. Not because of the situation in itself, but the fact that Callie kept something so significant a secret. Something that could have been taken into consideration if the Latina hadn't lied about it. Arizona knew that this was the beginning of the end.

"Mommy, I think hurt my arm real bad," the little girl cried when she saw her mother appear in the doorway.

Callie sat down next to her daughter on the tiny princess bed, stroking the her little clone's dark raven locks that resembled her own perfectly,"it's okay, mija. Mommy brought her friend to take care of you. She's a big girl doctor. She only takes care of girl's who are strong. Can you be strong for your mommy and Dr. Robbins?"

The little girl knodded her head, shooting Arizona her strongest smile.

The blonde was too focused on her work to even try to process the information she had just recieved,"Okay, Roe. I'm going to take off the ice so I can look at your arm. Alright, sweetie?" Arizona explained, raising the bag of peas from Roe's swollen limb after the young girl gave her an assuring knod.

Callie held Roe's hand, watching as Arizona carefully examined the area that was clearly broken, as a bone protruded just beneath the skin. She watched carefully as the blonde gave the smaller Latina the full work-up. Callie was shocked that the woman didn't sprint from her friend's home as soon as Roe called her 'Mommy.' Callie knew she had a lot of explaining to do. She could tell by the look in Arizona's eyes that something had broken inside of the blonde. Something the brunette wasn't sure she'd be able to fix.

Arizona pulled her phone from her pocket and made a quick phone call. After explaining the situation with a mess of crazy medical lingo, she tucked the device away and she stated, "Dr. Chang has been paged in. He will meet up with us and talk about the options. We should really get her down there."

After carefully stabilizing Roe's injury, the three women helped the young girl into the car. Arizona estimated Roe's age to be about four years old. Her body was slowly slipping from work mode to back to real life. She slumped in the passenger seat and stared out the window. Only a short time ago were these two women having one of the best nights of their lives. The evidence of that time was still stuck to their bodies, their make up slightly worn and their dresses loosening up. Arizona let a silent tear drip down her face. She knew that this had to be the end. If Callie could lie about something as big as having a child, what else could she have been lying about? Arizona's stomach churned at the thought that she had been so naïve.

Callie looked over at the blonde periodically as she drove. The only word to describe the petite woman was defeated. Callie knew she would have to pay a big price for her actions. If Arizona walked away after all of this, she understood, but she was going to fight like hell to convince her to stay. Even if she didn't deserve her.

At Seattle Grace Mercy West, Arizona kicked back into doctor mode, explaining the situation to Dr. Hunt and Dr. Chang, the head of Orthopedic surgery. Ortho explained that the girl wouldn't need surgery, but they would need to reset the bone.

Arizona sat in the waiting room with her knees to her chest. She tried her hardest not to lose her composure at work. She wasn't sure how much of this she could handle. She looked at the clock, deciding that if they didn't come out by the time the clock struck eight, she'd walk home.

The time ticked by slowly and watching the clock didn't help, but when the second hand finally clicked past the twelve, striking eight, she stood on her unsteady heels and treaded towards the main entrance. She wasn't sure what would happen next. If she would ever see Calliope Torres again. If she'd forever be 'the one that got away' in the Latina's eyes.

"Zona?" a knock on the door was heard but Arizona didn't have the strength to answer it. She was so tired, physically and mentally, and nothing mattered more to her than staying in bed and going to work. That's all her mind could focus on for the last two weeks.

"I'm letting myself in, Arizona," Timothy exclaimed behind the door, fumbling for the key. When he turned the knob and stepped inside, he was presented with completely mayhem. There were empty takeout containers dispensed about. The area reaked of dirty laundry and spoiling food. He wouldn't be surprised if a rodent or two started rummaging through the garbage.

Tim carefully manuevered himself around the piles of trash and clothes before making it to Arizona's bedroom. Her living quarters looked just the same in this room as the other. His big sister couldn't be seen, only a small lump in the blankets announced her presence.

Tim sat on the edge of the bed, "you can't keep living like this, Arizona."

The bed twitched, indicating that the blonde was breaking into yet another fit of quiet sobs.

Tim lifted up the blanket beneath him and kicked off his boots. He slid between the comforter and the sheets, taking the petite woman into his arms. She instantly started to shake, coming completely undone in his brother's arms.

"I don't...know what...to do," she wailed, taking deep breaths between her words. She was hyperventilating again and she found it hard to breathe. A heavy weight had been laying on her chest since that night. These were the first words that she's ever uttered about the topic.

"Tell me what happened, Arizona," Tim insisted after a few moments of letting his sister break down and let it all out. He hadn't seen his sister this distraught since the day they lost their mother.

Arizona wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her brother the truth. She was sure that Callie hadn't told him about Roe, as he would have warned her about it. She trusted her brother with the world, though, and she needed to talk about this with someone before she completely loses her mind.

"Callie has a kid, Tim," she mumbled into his chest.

"What?" Tim queried, unsure if he had heard Arizona's statement correctly.

She quietly explained the chain of events that occured on that night. It took a lot in her to contain the tears developing in her eyes, but she somehow managed to make it through. She watched as her brother's ever-changing facial expressions transitioned from anger to sadness to concern. He was distraught that his best friend would not only lie to him, but lie to his sister, the most important woman in the world to him. She was burning too many bridges with him and breaking the one promise he had asked to her to keep; to keep Arizona happy.

"Alright, Arizona," Tim articulated, releasing himself from his sister's grip.

Arizona knew just where her brother was headed and she almost tried to stop him, but she knew Time would be able to get her some answers. Answers she wasn't brave enough to retrieve for herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tim's tires screeched as he pulled up to his best friend's home. Someone he now saw as a stranger. He wasn't quite sure how he would handle a situation such as this or if he would be able to speak to the woman civilly. When it came to his sister, he didn't play around. He protected the things that he loved and nobody, not even his best friend, had the right to hurt his family.

He rapped his knuckles against the door, waiting impatiently for it to open. When it finally cracked, he was presented with a fragile woman that he was sure to be a complete stranger now. Callie's cheeks had sunken inward, her eyes puffy and dark with running make up and redness. Her hair could only be described as a rat's nest. Tim tried to feel sorry for her, but his adrenoline was pumping anger through his veins.

Callie let the man in, and just they stepped into the living room, Tim's rage unleased.

"You promised me," he shouted, "you promised that you wouldn't hurt her and now she's broken. You broke her!"

Callie's tears that she had been trying her hardest to maintain were crashing down her caved-in cheeks like waves, her face scrunching up in pain," I didn't want to hurt her, Tim," she explained calmly.

"You've hurt everyone, Callie. You've hurt me, you've hurt my sister, and I'm sure you've hurt your kid. A kid I knew nothing about. I thought we told each other everything. Why did you lie to me, huh?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Please, Timmy, sit down. I'll tell you everything if you can just please calm down," she pleaded, taking her seat on one of the couch cushions, looking up at her best friend with begging eyes.

Tim took a deep breath, knowing that yelling wouldn't solve any of their problems. He wiped the bead of sweat forming just above his brow before taking a seat beside the Latina.

"I got deployed later than I was supposed to. The same week I found out I was headed to Aphganistan was the same week I found out I was pregnant. I had to explain to the officers that I couldn't leave. They weren't too happy with me and they explained that I would be deployed six weeks postpardum. I was horrified. Her father wasn't in the picture and my parents were completely against taking her in. They didn't even accept her as a grandchild. During my final month of pregnancy, I was seriously considering adoption, until my friend, Addison, decided that she would take legal guardianship of the baby. I was still there for Roe. She knows that I'm her Mama and that I'd do anything for her, I just couldn't take care of her by myself. A few days after she was born, my parents died, which pushed back my deployment for another three months. I had to keep throwing money at them to keep quiet. Once all of my parents' finances were situated, I agreed to be shipped off for training."

Tim let the new timeline of Callie's life sink in. He'd heard a completely different story before, "Why did you keep her from us?"

Callie's head hung parallel to her knees, "I didn't want anyone to think I was a bad mom for leaving her behind. I'm all she had and I left her here. It wasn't something I wanted to do, it's something I had to do; for Roe and for my country."

Tim's face softened. He understood her obligation to the government. How could he be angry at Callie for trying to protect herself and her child? "Who's the father?"

Callie took a deep breath, rolling her eyes slightly and gripping at the hem of her raggedy, old t-shirt, "this guy, Mark. We met at the bar one night and I haven't seen him since. I never called him or told him he has a kid. I didn't want him to feel obligated to take care of her or be with me. Why complicate things, you know?"

"But maybe he can help you out, Cal. Even if he just pays some child support," Tim suggested, trying to gain his friend's eye contact, but her entire being was lost in another thought.

"I don't need his money. Besides, he didn't seem like the type to actually step up. He was such a man whore," she suggested, chewing at the cuticles of her fingernails.

"He has the right to know he has a kid, Cal," his gaze travelled to the cushion beneath him, "just like my sister has the right to know you have a kid."

Callie didn't want to admit it, but she was a wreck without Arizona. Even in this short amount of time, she's learned that keeping this secret from the blonde was one of the worst decisions she's ever made.

"I need to see her," she stated, standing from her seat on the couch.

Arizona picked up her cell phone once again, impatiently waiting for a call from her brother. She leafed through a magazine that she found on her bedside table and even aimlessly scrolled through social media sites on her iPad. She had plenty of other things to do, but she couldn't find the motivation inside of herself to get up and conquer those burdening tasks. Instead, she crawled back beneath her comforter and pulled her knees to her chest. She waited now.

"Arizona," a quiet voice whimpered.

The blonde was disoriented. Her head was pounding from the excessive amount of tears she'd released before falling into unconciousness, but she knew that voice well. That voice always pulled her out of her funk. She looked at the woman in her fragile state. It seemed to Arizona that she wasn't the only one struggling in this situation. Seeing the woman in this way upset her. Not only because she knew she was upset with herself, but because Callie wasn't supposed to be the one to suffer through this. If Callie really didn't care about Arizona, the Latina wouldn't be standing like this before her, skin pale and eyes watery. Arizona really wanted to stand her ground, but she found it difficult not to wrap her arms around the brunette and tell her everything was going to be okay. Arizona almost giggled, thinking about how selfless that sounded. She should be the one that's being told things are going to be fine, not Callie.

The Latina's face fell into her closed fists, letting out not-so concealed sobs.

The blonde shot the woman a concerned look, not stopping herself when she stood up and stepped forward, taking Callie into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona, for everything. You didn't deserve to have to be lied to like that. No one deserved this. I didn't mean to come into your life and make things harder for you. I've been dreaming about making you happy for months before I even met you and I messed everything up," Callie managed to bellow out, taking sharp breaths every few words, "I'm not going to let myself hurt you anymore."

Callie politely detached herself from the blonde's arms,

Arizona found herself mute. She couldn't think of a word to say to the woman, not sure where her train of thought was headed.

"I'm going to go, Arizona. You don't need my toxicity in your life. I really want you to be happy, even if that means I have to be without you," Callie explained, silently hoping that the woman would speak up and ask her to stay. She tried reading Arizona's expression but it lie blank across the canvas of her skin.

"Take care of yourself, Arizon.." before the Latina could finish her sentence, hot, needy lips pressed against her own. The kiss poured out every single emotion that these women have been feeling since all of the walls had been torn down. Electrical currents and sparks coursed through their veins and just as Callie gripped up the collar of Arizona's t-shirt, Arizona turned their passionate kiss into a heart-wrenching hug. The hug a soldier recieves just before being shipped off for deployment. A hug that isn't seperated willing, but only by time. Callie released the woman, sucking up her tears as she took one last look at the woman of her dreams.

Arizona didn't know what to do. She couldn't stomach the thought of letting Callie go. She did the only thing she knew how to do which was switch into doctor mode, "make sure you take your daughter to her follow-up appointments. I want that bone to heal up as good as new."

Callie knodded her head, knowing the Arizona switched into this mode to protect herself, "I will. I promise."

A moment lingered. Just as Arizona finally built up the courage to ask questions, to get the answers she's been killing for, Callie turned on her heels and stepped out of the room.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter! more will be following very soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"She has a kid?!" Teddy yelped in disbelief as the two women sat at a table in the cafeteria of SGMW.

Arizona knodded her head, "Tim said that Callie told him everything. She said that the guy was just a one night stand and that he's not in the picture anymore," It still stung the blonde to speak of this topic. She'd been avoiding the discussion for a couple of weeks now, but finally decided that it was time to open up about it. Maybe it would make her feel better about the situation.

"Wow," Teddy began, gathering her thoughts as she brought a fork full of macaroni salad to her lips, "Well, I'm glad you got out when you did. Kids are a handful. You should know that. You shouldn't be taking on anyone else's kids."

This angered Arizona. Not just the fact that Teddy was being so insensitive, but because she didn't know how Arizona felt at all about dating someone with children. Maybe she wasn't okay with it before. She never thought that she was cut out to be a mom, but maybe Callie was an exception. She would give anything to be back in her arms again. She hoped this feeling went away soon. She was sick of being sad and irritable all of the time.

Arizona stood up and dumped her tray without a word.

"Hey, Robbins!" a man's voice called out from behind her. She recognized the doctor, but hadn't had the chance to work with him yet, even though they've been working together for such a long time.

"I've got a Peds case for you. Actually, I've got thirty Peds cases for you. I need all hands on deck, are you in?" the chizzled-jawed man asked, sending the woman a flirtatious grin she knew he couldn't control.

She smiled politely, "sure, what do we have?"

The doctor explained that thirty patients from Africa were flying in this afternoon for cleft pallet repairs. Fifteen of the surgeries would be done in the next few days. This excited Arizona. It was something to keep her mind off of Callie. She happy accepted the challenge.

Halfway through their tenth surgery, however, Arizona was becoming irritable. It annoyed her that Mark Sloan, the self-proclaimed God of Plastics, took so many calls in the middle of surgery; booty calls. His flirtatious voice and chuckle annoyed the Peds surgeon to no end and she couldn't wait to get out of there and away from Mark.

Mark noticed this irritablility and hung up on one of his girls, "you doing alright, Blondie? You seem tense."

Arizona mentally talked herself down from picking up a ten blade and jamming it into his sly little eye, "I'm fine, let's just get this done."

"Guy problems?" he queried, shooting Arizona a look that almost made her throw up.

"The only guy I'm having a problem with right now is you, Mark," she snapped, "let's just get this over with."

"Ah, so the rumors are true," she snarked, allowing the blonde to take over most of his job on the tiny human.

"What rumors?" she questioned, keeping her eyes on the girl's face on the table before her.

"That you're...you know," Mark looked around and leaned in so the nurses couldn't hear, "batting for the other team."

Arizona chuckled. She always found it fascinating how the men reacted to this news. She knew Mark would only be picturing her with one of his skanky booty calls, then later joining in on it. Arizona decided against answering and instead focused on the task at hand.

"Mija! Come on, we've got to get you to the hospital!" Callie called out as she cleaned up the kitchen after a messy breakfast the two ladies spent time preparing and sharing. Roe has been staying at Callie's home for a couple of weeks now. She has definitely been distracting the soldier from her heartache. Callie was hesitant about bringing Roe in for her check-up at SGMW. She knew if she spotted Arizona it would make all of the progress she'd had made trying to get over the Peds surgeon come crumbling down. Not that she had made a lot of progress. She still hadn't washed her sheets since the blonde occupied them last, which was way over a month ago. The aroma comforted her in heart-breaking ways. She wished that everything could just go back to the way that it was, even though it what the women were living in was a lie.

Callie accompanied her daughter to the car, where four-year-old appropriate conversation erupted. After discussing plans for an upcoming holiday, Roe took It upon herself to bring up a topic that even her little mind tried to wrap around.

"Mama, how come I don't see Dr. Robbins anymore?" Roe asked, fingering the velvety fabric on her stuffed moose, a present from Addison when she was just born. She carried it everywhere. The fur was even becoming a bit matted and discolored.

Callie looked at her daughter in the rear view mirror. That kid had a spectacular memory. There's no doubt about that. How was she supposed to explain something like this to a four year old? She decided against it completely, by shifting the topic slightly.

"Why? Did you like Dr. Robbins?" Callie queried, unable to help the smile that crept onto her cheeks.

"Yeah," Roe giggled out, "she's really pretty and she made my arm feel better." She held up the bright pink cast on her arm. It wasn't as pink anymore as it was a rainbow of all sorts of colors. The night after she got her cast, Callie offered to draw a pretty picture on the pastor. It actually wasn't a bad piece of art, if Callie could say so herself.

"She did make you feel better, huh?" Callie questioned, recieving a toothy grin and a knod from Roe.

The tiny Latina shook her head 'yes.'

Callie brought her attention back on driving. She wondered what Arizona thought of her daughter despite the secret she had become.

Callie and Roe waltzed hand in hand into Orthopedics. She loved all of this. The bone-breaking and the resetting. She almost wished she had went to school to be the surgeon she secretly wanted to be. It was just too late now. Especially since she was now dedicating herself to raising Roe now that she was home.

Dr. Chang greeted the girls, asking Roe a bunch of simplified questions about pain and healing. He turned to Callie next, asking a few more questions. Mid-conversation, they two were interrupted by a wail expelled from Roe.

"Hi, Dr. Robbins!" the little Callie exclaimed, waving her arms around.

Callie turned, spotting the woman on the other side of the door. She looked just as stunning as ever. Her blonde locks tucked into a scrub cap. Callie noticed a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Arizona quickly poked her head in, avoiding Callie's glare, "Dr. Chang, can I speak with you?"

The doctor excused himself, leaving Callie and Roe alone to their thoughts. Callie was a bit insulted that Arizona didn't even acknowledge her existence. Maybe this was for the better though.

Dr. Chang stepped back into the room without a word. He cut little Roe's cast off and fitted her with a brace. After giving the final instructions, Dr. Chang stated, "Dr. Robbins has requested your presence in the employee lounge now that we are finished."

Callie's heart stopped, before convulsing in rapid, unsteady beats. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Not right now. Completely disregarding the instruction, the two snuck their way towards the front door.

"Mommy, aren't we going to see Dr. Robbins?" Roe asked as the duo headed towards the front door.

Callie looked down as they snuck towards the front door, "I'm going to tell her to come and visit us, how does that sound?" she told her daughter, before coming in full-force contact with another being. She stumbled, but strong arms kept her upright.

"Oh, I'm sor...Cal?"

Callie's pupils widened at the man before her. No. This wasn't who she thought this was. It couldn't be. Roe's father. Mark.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the final chapter that I have prewritten. Enjoy! Going to need some encouragement/ideas to keep going!

Chapter 13

"Cal!" Mark exclaimed with that devious smirk on his face. He remembered Callie vividly, even though the two only had one drunken night together four years ago. The things that woman could do in the bedroom would be permanently etched into the plastic surgeon's mind.

Callie tried to play it cool, but she couldn't find the words to explain to the man what was really going on inside of her brain. He was standing only feet away from his own daughter and he didn't even know it. Her body was tensing and she found it increasingly harder to breathe. Was she having a panic attack?

"Hey, are you okay? You look kinda pale," the woman heard just before seeing whiteness.

Callie's eyes peeled open slightly. The flourescent lighting in the room made her wince. A throbbing pain was running through her skull.

She looked around, trying to remember what exactly had happened. She looked around the room, finding her daughter sat in a chair, swinging her legs wildly. This was a nervous habit that Roe possessed.

"It's okay, Mija. Mommy's okay," Callie mumbled in spanish.

Roe looked up at her mother who had just come back into conciousness. She smiled half-heartedly and slid off of her chair. Callie weakly moved her body off to one side of her stiff mattress, making room for her daughter to slip in beside her.

Just then, Dr. Miranda Bailey stepped into the room, "your iron count was low," she told Callie, looking down at the chart in her arms. A tinge of annoyance could be seen in the small woman's posture and frantic movements with the pen in her hand, "you're anemic."

Dr. Bailey briefly ran through exactly what iron difficient anemia was but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

Mark Sloan silently asked the smaller woman to step out, which was replied with sassy body language and a throaty scuff from Dr. Bailey before reluctantly stepping from the room.

Callie turned her attention to Roe, sensitively running her fingers through her velvety hair as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

A few moments had passed. Dr. Sloan stood only a few feet from the hospital bed. He looked at Callie, how beautiful she looked even after all of those years.

"She's mine, isn't she?" Mark questioned, piercing through Callie's eardrums like a knife.

A rush of adrenoline coursed through her veins. Her heart began to hypertense. Hearing Mark automatically assume that this was his child came as a shock to Calle to say the least. It was almost relieving. At least now, she didn't have to come out and say it herself.

Callie looked up at Mark for a quick second before turning her attention back to Roe, "yeah," she said simply.

"Are you sure?" Mark questioned.

"Yes, Mark. I told you that night that this wasn't something that I normally did. I hadn't been with anyone else before or after," she confessed, trying to whisper but her level of irritation was slowly rising.

"Does she know?" he asked quietly, looking at the small girl curled up against Callie's arm. She was definitely a Sloan.

Callie slipped out from under her daughter and pulled the blanket up to cover her tiny, rested body. She stepped closer to Mark, ushering him to step further back.

"Listen, I'm not asking you to be in Roe's life. I've been doing just fine on my own. Don't think that you are obligated to be here for her," Callie explained.

"But..." Mark was quickly cut off.

"Let me finish," Callie continued, "You are her father and you have every right to be in her life if you want to, but don't come into her life unless you are willing to stay. I can't have her get heartbroken like that. She's already been through enough."

"Of course I want to be in her life, Cal. She's my kid," Just as Mark uttered this sentence, a shadow appeared on the floor beside of them. Callie and Mark followed the darkness to a figure in the doorway. There she stood, defeated and fragile. Callie's eyes widened and her heart fell into the pit of her digestive system.

"Arizo-" Just before Callie could finish uttering that beautiful name, the figure had disappeared.

That evening, Callie returned home, but not for long. She dropped Roe at Addison's home, briefly explaining the situation with Mark. They had made arrangements for the following day to meet up and explain the situation to Roe in the simplest way that a child her age could understand. Callie was slightly hesistant about bringing Mark into the picture. She didn't want her daughter to get her hopes up only to have them crushed.

Tonight, however, she needed to find Arizona. After finding her apartment locked up and seemingly empty, she began feeling defeated. On her way out, she noticed Arizona's car in the parking lot and decided to check in Joe's Bar.

The bell chimed above her as she stepped between the two heavy doors of the small drinking establishment. She looked towards the bar and immediately found the same figure that stood in her doorway at the hospital only a short time earlier. She sat beside a shorter brunette, tugging at the sleeve of her shirt and whispering things in the girl's ear that made the both of them giggle.

Callie took a deep breath, silently coaching herself into not slamming that little snob's head into the mahogany bar top. She put one foot forward, taking in another breath of stale air from the room. The closer the Latina stepped towards the bar, the more intoxicated the blonde seemed. Her flirtatious speech was slurred and her eyes were droopy. If this woman was a stranger to Callie, she'd know to stay away from her. She'd know she was a hot mess.

"Hey, my apartment's only across the way. Do you want to come back to my place?" Arizona mumbled, the words unfinished and broken.

Before she could recieve an answer, the sexy, little brunette she had been working on all night turned her head over her shoulder.

Arizona followed the woman's lead, mirroring her position. When her eyes refocused, they watered at what she was seeing. That addictive caramel skin peeking out at the top of a magenta top. Her face was unreadable but her eyes couldn't deny that they were screaming for help.

"Arizona..." Callie breathed the woman's name, sending chills up and down the blonde's shaky arms. Arizona moved to her unsteady feet, feeling the need to flee but realising that this would be more of a challenge than she first expected.

Somehow, she made it to the door quickly, falling out of it and taking to the sidewalk for the first time in hours. She had been binge drinking a lot the past couple of days, but tonight, Arizona had hit rock bottom.

Behind her, she heard the door chime, signaling someone's exit. She knew that it was Callie. Even in her drunken state, she could feel her body calming gradually from her presence.

Callie watched as Arizona turned to face her. Tears rushed down the blonde woman's face, one of the most heart-wrenching sights she'd ever witnessed. Callie had completely broken this poor girl. Something she promised herself and her best friend that she couldn't even think of doing.

Suddenly, Arizona pushed forward, a touch of sobriety coming into her body as she slammed Callie against the wall.

"I hate you," she cried, pinning Callie down. She noticed the fear in those dark brown eyes but she ignored it, "I hate you! Ever since you came into my life, I've been a complete mess."

Arizona stepped back,scrunching up her tear-streaked face and motioning to her own body, "look at me! Look at what you've done to me. I'm so broken."

Callie was afraid to move. She even tried to back up closer to the wall for her own safety. Arizona's words hurt, but she almost felt like she deserved this, every bit of it.

Arizona's next move caused the brunette to wince. The blonde gripped at the lapels of Callie's jacket. Their fiery eyes connected, "i hate you," she said once more.

The Latina honestly though that the Peds surgeon would become violent, but instead, their lips crashed together. The kiss was sloppy and tasted bitter, but Callie could feel the raw emotion being released into it. The blonde slipped her tongue between Callie's parted lips, but quickly pulled out, wrapping her arms around Callie and sobbing into her shoulder, "but I love you."

Callie half carried, half walked the blonde back to her apartment, tending to Arizona's purse to fish for her keys and let the two of them in. Callie stripped down the half-concious petite and slipped her between her sheets. Callie took it upon herself to sleep on the couch. She still wanted to talk to the blonde once she sobered up, but didn't want to overstep her boundaries by sleeping beside her.

Callie tossed and turned until the sun came up. She couldn't bare to rest, looking back at the harshly truthful words the blonde had spoken only hours before. Everyone always says the truth comes out when you're drunk, but did Arizona mean what she said? Did she really love Callie? These questions needed to be answered soon before Callie drives herself completely mad.

"Calliope?" a sleepy voice chimed quietly from behind her. Callie couldn't help but smile.

It was the first in many mornings that she'd heard her name spoken in such a loving and gentle way. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe they wouldn't work out, but Callie knew since the first time she had heard the name 'Arizona Robbins' that she loved her, too.


End file.
